LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam
LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam is a prototype variable form heavy assault mobile suit and is one of several upgrades to the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. It was featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, and the unit was piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Besides the standard armament of the Victory 2 Gundam (vulcan guns, beam sabers, beam shields, hardpoints and multi-launcher), the Buster configuration grants the Gundam several heavy weapons. This new weaponry includes a large mega beam cannon, a beam spray pod (both weapons mounted over the shoulders of the suit) and six micromissile launcher pods, which can be used to attack multiple targets at once. Armaments ;*Vulcan Cannon :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Saber :The LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :The LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one stored in each forearm when not in use. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Mega Beam Cannon ;*Spray Beam Pod ;*Micro-Missile Pod :The LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with 6 micro-missile pods, 2 mounted in a single pod on each leg, and 1 mounted on each front skirt armor plate. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing mega particle, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Multi-Launcher System Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. Hardpoints are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with eight hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on hip armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Drive System History To cope with different combat situations, the Victory 2 Gundam is able to be outfitted with two different sets of armament. One of these armament sets is the Buster configuration, which is used for heavy battles. References V2 Buster Gundam0.jpg|LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam - Specifications/Armaments/Design V2 Buster Gundam.jpg|LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam - Specifications/Armaments/Detail/Design External Links *LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century mobile suits Category:Universal Century